Elliot, Olivia, and Libby
by KillerCuppycake
Summary: This is a pregnancy story for Elliot and Olivia. Read and review please and have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot had been lying in bed with them, Olivia and his soon to arrive daughter. Olivia was shifting beside him but did not get up. Elliot thought about his current standing as a father and partner. There was no doubt that he loved all of his children more than anything imaginable but when thinking of him and Kathy's marriage, he began to plot when they drifted from one another. He was going to become a father for the sixth time with the woman that his ex wife had shared him with for more than a decade he was laying bed with her in their own piece of brownstone. His other kids came over to visit the two; they would sit down at the table and do homework with Olivia since she was home on leave. He would come in for dinner when possible or just send his love and goodbye as they saw each other when he took them home at night. Olivia knew how to explain when he missed dinner or seemed so upset after coming home. They worked as well together in a home as they did at their desks. She was stirring again; he opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Liv?" he pushed up on his elbow to look in her direction. She was curled holding the sides of her very round belly. "Liv, what's going on?" he noticed her labored short breaths. "It's contractions. Hard ones." Elliot turned his body closer to here on the bed and his leg slid into a damp area. "Liv it's labor, we gotta go." He threw back the cover, reveling a puddle around her bottom. And the sweat across her pillow and face. "God!" Olivia forced out before rolling back over and curled her hand around her tummy. Elliot slid from bed and grabbed a pair of pants. He nearly fell over when Olivia let out a painful yell. He hated to see her hurting; her hopped into the legs of the jeans and went to the bed.

"Liv, sit up baby. We gotta go." He turned her legs toward the edge of the bed. He leaned down to lift her from the bed.

"El hold her, she may calm down if you hold her."

He kneeled beside the bed and placed his forehead to her belly.

He whispered to his baby girl. "Hey honey, you are coming aren't you? We have to get you to the hospital so hold on please so mama can function." Olivia's body relaxed, he kissed her belly gently.

He lifted her from the bed. She leaned against him "I love you Elliot." "I love you too." Elliot grabbed a sheet to wrap around Olivia's body since only a tank top and panties covered her now They walked into the living room. She fell to the couch, groaning and grunting. More contractions, we have to get out of here; Elliot thought. He grabbed the hospital bag and slid on shoes and ran to open the car, Olivia slowly and painfully made her way to the front door. He pulled the sheet closed around her body and guided her to the car. She stretched and squirmed in the seat trying to release some of the intensifying pain. "We are almost there Liv, you are doing so good."

She suddenly went limp.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked over, her head lolled limp against her chest.

"Wake up baby, wake up!" he used one hand to shake her. "Wake up Liv!"

No response, her body just jolted along with the bumpy ride the street was providing. He grabbed the wheel and sped to the emergency room. Screeching into the bay, workers swarmed the car. "She is in labor and became unresponsive during the ride. She has been out for about three minutes." They eased her from the car to the stretcher, then quickly wheeled her into a delivery room to check her progress. She was dilated and her blood pressure was way too high. She received an injection, slowly she began to shake off the fog of her passed out state. Her body had continued on with her consent. The contractions seemed to be coursing non-stop and the baby was slowly falling toward the exit. They were about to start the dilation countdown. She was a full seven centimeters so they all hoped it would not be too long.

"Where is Elliot?"

The doctors continued on at the end of the bed. A nurse came to her side

"He is coming ma'am. Don't worry, just breathe." Olivia's eyes closed.

She opened her eyes to her hand being stroked and feeling him by her side. "El, you made it." "Yea, I couldn't let my partner take this on without back up." He pressed his lips against hers, love and merriment floating in their kiss. It was shaken by a yell, her yell. She belted out yells and panting gasps as the contraction overtook her. The doctor checked, nine and some centimeters. "Coach her sir, she can begin to push." Elliot nodded.

"Liv, you know you can do this. It's meant for you to be a mommy. Push baby push." Olivia conducted her body. "Elliot I can't wait to meet her. I can't." A weak smile pushed across her face. She bore down and pushed. He grabbed her hand bracing then both in this moment. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and his heart was racing hers to see their baby girl. Olivia panted and pushed until she felt the little body escaping her own. She waited a moment to make sure before she heard a beautiful strong cry from the end of the bed. The nurses rushed to clean the baby.

Elliot kissed Olivia deeply and looked into her eyes, "You're a mama." Olivia smiled and laid back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot went into the waiting room where part of their family was waiting after he sent out a text of her labor. "Our baby girl is here, her name is Libby Marie." The three men followed Elliot into an admit room where the new mother and daughter were sleeping. They looked into the bassinet at Libby. "She's wonderful." The Captain cooed down at the infant. The other two men smiled and nodded at the comment.

Olivia opened her eyes, "Uncles here to visit already." Elliot sat behind her so that she could sit up against him.

"Yes we are," Munch said while sitting down a bouquet of flowers on the side table. "The probability of Libby accepting us as a mixed family is very high due to the change in the conventional family type." Finn swatted at him "Or she will accept us because we will be here and love her." The group sat around the room talking and laughing quietly only pausing when Libby moved or made a sound. It was well over an hour an hour before the three men got up to go, bidding the family goodbye and congrats.

Elliot looked at their baby girl.

"You did an amazing job Liv." Olivia smiled and watched him cradle the baby from the bassinet bed. She watched until she couldn't hold her eyelids open anymore.

Elliot just paced holding his new baby girl just like he did with his other children and just like he would with their future babies.


End file.
